The Change
by one-moondance
Summary: What if Bella was already attending Forks High when the Cullens moved in? What if she was already a vampire?
1. Chapter 1 Angel

The Change

**Chapter 1 – Angel**

**BPOV**

Another day, same as the last and the one before it. I've heard that monotony is often times comforting to humans, because of the stability and security that it provides, but for me, monotony is no longer comforting. All monotony does is remind me of what I am. Why my life is as boring as can be. I don't, I _can't_, interact with those around me because of obvious reasons. And I refuse to forge a friendly relationship with another of my kind, due to their murderous diet. But I guess that comes with the territory when attending high school as a vampire.

So far, I hadn't met anyone else that abstained from human blood like I did. And it's not that I really valued human life, so much as that I just couldn't stand killing them, because it hurt too much, reminded me too much of the day I was brought into this life, or rather, this death. I don't remember much about my human life, considering it was some odd 100 years ago, but I do remember my change...

The bell rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. I followed the mass of students into the cafeteria, where I was instantly hit with the intoxicating smell of 600 humans. Oh God, I really needed to hunt.

But something was off in the cafeteria. The students were speaking in hushed tones, but one phrase was repeated over and over in all of the conversations. "Oh my God."

I looked around the room, trying to find the source of the excitement, and I found myself staring straight into the golden eyes of five other vampires. They were all looking at me, but one of them in particular was staring intently at me, looking frustrated. He was tall, and leaner than his male counterparts, with bronze hair sticking out in every direction. He was beautiful. Of course, we're all beautiful; it's one of the ways that we lure in our _prey_. But he was different. He was an angel.

**EPOV**

As we walked into the cafeteria, we were all searching for Isabella, Bella, as she liked to be called. She was one of us, and we were all curious about her... especially Alice. Though she had been blocking her thoughts from me all day, but I couldn't figure out why. Even with reading Alice's thoughts, I still never understood her.

The cafeteria quieted down as my family and I entered, which was expected. We were always a topic of gossip and interest whenever we came to a new school. The gossip because of my brothers and sisters dating each other, even though our story always made sure everything was legal. The interest because the students never ceased to try to win our affections. The female students took a special interest in me because I was the only single Cullen, and therefore, fair game to all of the hormone riddled teenage girls.

I continued to look around the cafeteria, searching for Bella. And then, I saw her, staring at us, taking us all in. She was clearly shocked by our golden eyes, but I understood that from her expression, not her thoughts. In fact, I couldn't hear anything coming from her at all. How is that possible? I can hear everyone's thoughts, no matter if they're human or vampire.

But it was more than just her silent mind that drew me in, it was also her beauty. I've lived with Rosalie for around 75 years, knowing full well that she was the most beautiful vampire to ever walk the planet. And Bella just knocked Rosalie off of her pedestal. Bella is no vampire, she is an angel.

**Well that was my first ever attempt, so tell me what you think, good or bad, and if I should even continue the story.**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 Spark

**The Change**

**Chapter 2 – Spark**

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to do. What was their story? Where did they come from? Are there others besides them who hunt animals? But first thing's first, I HAD to know him. It wasn't that I wanted to; it was that I _needed_ to. A pure physical need, although I didn't know why. It was as if he became my new gravity. I was about to approach them when the bell rang. Just my fabulous luck.

I walked out the doors of the cafeteria, and contemplated skipping biology to find out more about these mysterious vampires, but I was already in trouble for missing so many classes, and it would be really sad if I got kicked out of Forks High for not attending class, when I could've easily aced them in my sleep, if that were possible. With a final sigh, I walked into the bio room and sat at my table in the back corner, where no one bothered me, not even my dunce of a teacher, Mr. Banner. I didn't sit with anyone, surprising right? And yet, I saw Mike Newton striding over to my seat, where he plopped himself upon my lab table. I loathe Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella. You know I was thinking, you seem to be awfully shy around me. I mean, you barely ever talk to me. And I think it's because you like me, which is understandable. So I'm going to take the pressure off of you and ask you to the spring dance," he practically gloated. I wonder how many times he rehearsed that little speech in the boys' bathroom before he deemed it acceptable. Probably twelve.

"Oh Mike! You've seen through my little act haven't you? I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby," I said to him, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I haven't heard a good _10 Things I Hate About You_ reference in a long time. Well done," a sultry voice commented before Mike could say something extremely idiotic. He walked away like a little dejected puppy after it was swatted with a newspaper. Well, in my opinion, Mike shouldn't be swatted with a newspaper; it should be a mallet, with spikes.

"Banner said that I could sit here, if you don't mind," said the bronze haired angel. "I'm Edward Cullen by the way," holding out his hand.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, and no, I don't mind." As I shook his hand, I couldn't help but revel in the perfect temperature of his skin, the silky smoothness of his fingers, and the spark of electricity that seemed to run throughout my entire body.

**EPOV**

Who was this angel? I needed to know more about her. I needed to know everything about her. _Whoa Edward, what just happened?_ Jasper thought. I saw what he meant. Jasper could feel the overwhelming emotions of adoration and curiosity rolling off of me. I felt this, this _pull_ towards her. Almost as if she was now the one keeping me on the ground. Why can't I hear her thoughts? It was so aggravating. Did she feel the same way? What had made her come to Forks? Was she curious about my family? What had she heard? The bell rang just as I was about to ask her. Joy.

I walked into the biology room and handed the teacher my registration slip.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, welcome to Forks High School. You may have a seat next to Miss Swan in the back," as he pointed to the angelic Bella, who was currently obscured by a blonde boy. He was asking her to the school dance, trying to sound confident and cocky, but his mind screamed anxiety. He didn't have a chance in hell, after all, she was _mine_.

But wait, she wasn't mine. Not even close. She didn't even know me. Maybe she found this Mike Newton interesting and amusing, maybe she liked this human. But as I walked over to the lab table, I heard her say, "I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby," even sarcastic, her voice was like velvet. YES! She loathed this boy, and it was my duty to make sure he ceased to bother her.

"Well, I haven't heard a good _10 Things I Hate About You_ reference in a long time. Well done," I said as she looked up, a smirk on her face as she watched that absurd Mike Newton trudge back to his seat. "Banner said that I could sit here, if you don't mind," I said, holding out my hand. I know that it's not customary to shake the hands of fellow teenagers nowadays, but I just wanted an excuse to touch her. "I'm Edward Cullen by the way."

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, and no, I don't mind." My God, her voice was the most exquisite sound I've ever heard. Her hand fit perfectly into mine. I couldn't get over the delicate warmth of her touch, or the satin feel of her skin, or the spark of electricity that seemed to engulf my entire body.

***Alrighty! I was very enthused that someone actually decided to read my story, let alone the 38 that did. Woohoo! Am I too happy about this? Probably, but I don't care. Thanks a brazillion for the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts, even if it's to tell me that you really dislike my story and should go throw myself in a ditch (which is actually quite fun). Let me know what you want to happen, and your ideas just might end up in here... especially if I have writer's block. And thank you so much to all of you that have favorited my story!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 Crush

**The Change**

**Chapter 3 – Crush**

***I own zilch***

**BPOV**

I couldn't understand why this one person had caused such an intense feeling. I've met numerous others of my kind, shook many hands, but I've never been shocked before. I liked it. We took notes the entire class, not that I needed to pay attention, but I didn't have a choice. If I stopped taking notes, I would stare at Edward, and if I stared at Edward, he would know how utterly infatuated I was with him. And I really wasn't in the mood for rejection right now.

After school ended I was walking to my car, a jet black VW Jetta, and I heard a loud piercing shriek from behind me. I turned to see Tyler Crowley's van, skidding and sliding on black ice. And he was headed straight for me.

I wasn't scared. I mean, being hit by Tyler's van would be akin to a human being hit with a paper bag, no big deal. Or at least it wouldn't be a big deal if we were the only two people in the parking lot, but we weren't. Everyone was staring at me, believing that I would be crushed by the monstrous van. As I looked around the crowd of students, I saw Edward. Oh God, no. He's not going to do what I think he's going to do. He better not...

Before I could tell him no, he was sprinting across the parking lot to me. What did he think he was going to do? He couldn't stop the van. I mean, he _could_, but not without everyone else knowing. Even with his speed, it would be obvious that he wouldn't get to me in time to tell everyone he pushed me out of the way. It wasn't believable.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath, as he was a few feet away from me. I crouched down, to look like I was about to roll away and shot my hands out in front of me. The van shuddered to a stop as Edward grabbed for me, pulling me to the ground. Tyler hit his head on the steering wheel, and was now unconscious. Great. As I turned away from Tyler, I found myself face to face with Edward. My God, he smelled good. He started moving closer to me, and our faces were only inches apart. Was he going to kiss me? Right now? He couldn't. Not now. I opened my mouth to object, and heard a crunching sound behind me as Edward smoothed out the dent in Tyler's car. Oh, I see. I would've been hard to explain why the dents in Tyler's car fit my hands perfectly. And then the screaming started.

**EPOV**

What just happened? Did she feel that shock too? As we began class, Bella looked away from me, pulled out her notebook, and started to take notes intently. She had obviously been in high school before, and wouldn't have needed to take notes about things she already knew, which could only mean one thing. She wanted to avoid my gaze. I had made her uncomfortable. She didn't feel the same about me as I did about her. Well, I wasn't going to let her know how much I wanted her, how much I _needed_ her.

_Stop sulking Eddie! School's over!_ I looked over at Emmett, well more liked glared at him. I detested when he called me Eddie. But today, I didn't have time for yelling at Emmett, because I was searching for Bella. I spotted her across the parking lot, unlocking a sleek black Jetta. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Stop damn it!_ I heard Tyler Crowley's thoughts before I saw his van skidding on the ice, out of control. He was headed straight for Bella. No! She'll be hurt! She'll be killed! I HAVE TO SAVE HER. I caught her eye and then I was running. She looked at me as if to say something, but there wasn't time. I grabbed onto her and pulled her to the ground as her hands shot out in front of her. There was a shuddering, crunching sound of metal and glass, but I didn't feel the van touch me. _Edward! You stupid jackass idiot! She's a vampire! She would've been fine!_ Screamed Rosalie. Oh yea.

Bella was looking at Tyler's now unconscious form slumped in his seat. She looked annoyed, as if to say, "how dare he pass out." She turned back to me and looked shocked to find how close we were, and how tight I was holding her. But I didn't want to let go, ever.

_The dent Edward! Fix the dent!_ Of course Alice would have to remind me of the most basic thing to do. I couldn't help but forget when I was this close to Bella. She dazzled me into a state where all I could see, hear, think of, and feel was her. As I reached to smooth out the dent, making it more of a rounded hole rather than two delicate hand prints, Bella's breath caught. For a moment, I thought it was from being this close to me, from our lips being just inches apart. But I had to remember that that was my fantasy, not hers. Of course, I made her uncomfortable. Just because I loved being this close to her, holding her small yet strong form in my arms, feeling her sweet, cool breath on my face didn't mean that she enjoyed it also. She was most likely concerned as to why I was still holding her so tightly, trying to figure out a way to tell me to let her go, while still being polite about it. I dead heart dropped in my chest, as the new wave of rejection hit me. And then the screaming started.

***Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story! It really means a lot to me. Remember, the more reviews, the faster I type. I just got a job, which means that I'll be busy, so I may not have as much time to update. So right now, reviews count more than ever. And they also influence the story line. Thanks a billion to alicecullenx2 and save a whale ride a hale! You guys helped with this chapter so much!***

**xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4 Scratches

**The Change**

**Chapter 4 – Scratches**

**BPOV**

"BELLA!"

The screams were frantic and piercing in my ears. Edward looked like he was in just as much pain, if not more. Amazing how, even in severe pain, his face still matched that of a god. I realized that his arm was still wrapped tightly around my waist, and I never wanted him to let go, though I was confused as to why he was still holding me, since I really shouldn't be such an interest to him. He's just being nice. But why? It's not like I needed saving. I had a plan for christ's sake, and he just up and ruined it.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" I hissed at him, just as he released me from his perfect grasp. "Why would you risk exposure like that? I had a plan! How will you be able to explain the fact that one moment, you're across the parking lot, and the next, you're right beside me!"

He looked at me, completely in shock, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we can't discuss this at the moment. There's an ambulance headed over here now, and people are going to be expecting you to look at least a little hurt, so just follow my lead alright?" He almost sounded like he was pleading me, like I was some silly new born not yet accustomed to the behaviors of humans. Like I would refuse to be logical about this and run around the parking lot yelling, "I'm fine! I'm fine! I stopped the van!" How arrogant can one person be? Sadly, we wouldn't have time for me to put him in his place right now, so I would have to settle for later, at the hospital.

The sounds of the sirens cut through screams of the students as it neared the parking lot. For the first time, I looked over at my Jetta, and it was absolutely spotless. Well, that wouldn't help my case if there were a huge dent in Tyler's van and not even a scratch on my car. With a small whimper at having to hurt my precious car, I quickly smashed the side of my fender, and made scratches all over the side where Tyler's van should have hit it. Edward looked at me like I was a crazy person. Oh, he didn't get it? Guess he's not so experienced after all.

"How do you suppose Tyler's van got a dent in it if there's no sign of impact on my car?" I asked with a total condescending tone. He blinked at me first, almost surprised that I would, in a manner of speaking, bite back. But there was no more time for questions and insults, because the paramedics were hoisting Tyler out of his wreck of a car. As Tyler was taken to the hospital, the paramedics hoisted me onto a gurney and put me into another ambulance, as Edward climbed in beside me.

"Not fair," I muttered under my breath. I swore I heard Edward laugh.

At the hospital, I was no longer concentrating on how to yell at Edward. Right now, all I could think about was not attacking Tyler as the nurse stitched him up next to me. Why hadn't I hunted earlier? What was it with me and pushing myself to the limit? My god, he smelled _so good_. Stop it Bella! Hold your breath!

As I continued to mentally slap myself for even considering hurting Tyler, Edward walked in. Why did he have to be so beautiful when he walked? It made it almost impossible to continue being mad at him! He turned to the nurse who had just finished with Tyler's stitches.

"Dr. Cullen said that Mr. Crowley needs to be taken to the X-ray tech lab when you're done." The nurse looked as if she was about to faint when he spoke to her. She told him she was just finishing up while batting her eyelashes about 1000 times. Ha! Did she really think that she could get him? He was _mine_.

Wait, no he wasn't. A wave of rejection flowed over me as the nurse wheeled Tyler out of the room, taking his delicious blood's scent with him. Thank god. I let out a huge, unneeded breath, glad to be rid of the intoxicating aroma. I unstrapped the neck brace from myself and threw it on the floor, sitting up on the bed. I caught Edward looking at me, and it almost looked like longing, but before I could know for sure, he noticed me looking back and his expression went blank. He opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Dr. Cullen."

**EPOV**

Who knew that 600 teenagers could scream so loud? And, joy for me, I not only heard their screams, but also their screaming thoughts as well. I looked at Bella, and saw that she was also in pain from all the noise. Her beautiful face was marred by a scowl, as if she wanted to go and duct tape everyone's mouth shut. Hmm... not a bad idea. I was still holding onto her waist tightly, and was releasing her, knowing that she would rather not be this close to me, even if I wanted her closeness more than anything else, when she started hissing at me.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking? Why would you risk exposure like that? I had a plan! How will you be able to explain the fact that one moment, you're across the parking lot, and the next, you're right beside me!" Her words were full of venom, and I was momentarily taken aback by her cutting tone. The last thing any of us could afford was for her to get angry and do something rash.

"I'm sorry, but we can't discuss this at the moment. There's an ambulance headed over here now, and people are going to be expecting you to look at least a little hurt, so just follow my lead alright?" I pleaded her. If she made one wrong move, she could expose us all. She needed to keep calm. She looked at me as if I had just insulted her. Well, it didn't matter at this point. She needed to understand what to do in a situation like this.

The sirens sounded just outside the school, and I was formulating a plan in my head when my thoughts were interrupted by a loud, metallic screeching sound. The sound was over in an instant, so fast that none of the students seemed to notice among the chaos. I looked towards the source of the noise and found Bella's car in a complete wreck. What on earth was she thinking? Was she trying to expose herself just for the hell of it?

"How do you suppose Tyler's van got a dent in it if there's no sign of impact on my car?" She asked in quite possibly the most patronizing voice ever, with a slight smirk on her face. Why would she be so harsh at a moment like this? We couldn't chance anything, and she wanted to get back at me? Well, I had to admit that I was a little shocked to see her retaliate.

The paramedics put Tyler and Bella in separate ambulances and I quickly climbed in next to Bella, who looked thoroughly displeased with having to be strapped to a gurney. I couldn't help but chuckle when she complained under her breath. Even when she muttered, her voice was pure velvet.

As Bella and Tyler were wheeled into their room, I went to search for Carlisle. I walked into his office and found him sitting at his desk, filling out some tax form for the hospital.

_Alice called._ I knew I could always count on Alice for things like this.

"We have a bit of a situation, Carlisle."

"I'm well aware Edward. But I must ask, why in the world did you try to save her? She's one of us, she can't be harmed. If she's attending high school, then she obviously knows how to interact around humans. She would've concocted a sufficient story and you would not be in this position." It astounded me that even when he was chastising me for my impulsive behavior, he still managed to speak in a manner that was neither harsh nor reprimanding.

"We don't have time to discuss this now Carlisle, her eyes are black and she's currently in a room with a bleeding, partially unconscious teenager," I said as I hurried out the door.

_Alright, I'll be there in a minute. Tell the nurse to take Tyler to the X-ray tech lab so Bella can relax._

I walked into Bella's room and let the nurse know where Tyler needed to go. She responded with a most flirtatious "yes." I don't understand how these humans can be so drawn to us. Don't they understand the risk?

As she wheeled Tyler out of the room, Bella unstrapped her neck brace and threw it on the ground. She looked agitated, to say the least. Oh, what I wouldn't give to soothe her mind, to wrap my arms around her again, to take this nightmare of a day away. She looked up at me, and my face instantly hardened into a blank mask. I wanted to tell her I was sorry for being so rash, but the door opened.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Dr. Cullen."

***Okie Dokie everyone. That was a bit of a longer chapter for me. Remember kids, I won't be updating as frequently as I have been because I have to do summer homework for the wonderful worlds of AP literature and AP government / economics. I'm reading 11 different books right now. Ouch. But the more people you tell about the story, and the more reviews I get, the more I want to write another chapter! Oh, and for anyone who lives in southern California like me, I have a question. Why is it so damn cold and windy? It's summer! As always, I love you guys to bits. Thank you for all of your reviews and support.**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 part 1 Discussion

**I know I know, I'm a terrible person for making you wait over a year before I decide to update. Needless to say – I've been through a bunch of stuff this year and it took my time away from writing. But I'm glad to be back in to the swing of things. Originally, I wasn't going to update this story anymore and just work on my new story, ****Here and Now****, but after reading your reviews, I felt really bad about not continuing on with this one too. So now I'm writing 2 stories at the same time! Oh and give ****Here and Now**** a look, I think you guys will love it.**

**So we left off at the hospital after the Tyler Crowley van incident, Dr. Cullen just walked in. **

**Here goes...**

**The Change**

**Chapter 5 – Discussion part one**

**BPOV**

A tall, blond, beautiful man walked in. But I could tell more than anything else, that he wasn't just a pretty face, he was an old soul – physically and emotionally. He gave a quick look around the room, making sure the coast was clear, before he spoke.

"So you're Bella. Alice told me there was going to be another one of us at the high school. How long have you been in Forks?"

"About a year or so, but I honestly don't feel comfortable talking about this here when humans are so close. Plus, your _son_ seems to think I'm all for exposing myself to the masses," I said, while shooting Edward a sharp as knives look. He was more uncomfortable with my glare than I anticipated, and I instantly wanted to apologize.

"Well..." Carlisle started, his tone a bit confused. "I really would like to get your incite on the town, plus it's not very often we come across another vegetarian. Would you like to join my family at our home?"

"Actually, I really think I should hunt before I do anything else – how about tomorrow afternoon?"

Carlisle looked more than a little pleased – like he couldn't wait to start drilling me with every question under the sun – but it was sweet, endearing almost. He said he'd see me tomorrow, signed some paperwork for me, and I was out the door, never giving Edward another glance. He stopped me as I walked outside.

"Bella. Can I please have a moment of your time?" he asked with the most dazzling eyes I've ever seen – but I knew that expression well, and I wasn't about to let my guard down so I could be hurt by this beautiful, arrogant angel.

"Yes Edward?" his voice felt like delicious silk on my tongue, but I made sure that my composure said otherwise. "What do you want?"

"I'm truly sorry for my stupidity today. I don't know why I tried to save you, it's not like you needed saving. I just... it's just that you look so much more fragile than you are, I guess instincts kicked in before I knew what I was doing. I didn't mean to insult you. I panicked, every student's thoughts were swarming in my head all at once that I didn't consider your feelings or capabilities before I made decisions," he whispered so quickly that it was almost difficult for me to pick up. But one thing worried me more than anything else.

"Wait, you can... you can _read minds_?" Oh shit oh shit oh shit! That means he heard all of my obsessive, creeper thoughts! Every mental caress of his strong jaw, every delusion that he may want me too. I could not be more embarrassed.

"Yes, I can read anyone's mind, except for yours." Wait what? Did I just catch a break? Oh thank god. I don't even care why my mind is so messed up that even the telepathic vampire can't see in to it – my thoughts are safe!

"Well I'm sorry for your frustration but maybe it's for the best, leave at least one rock unturned, you know? Everyone needs a little bit of mystery."

"That's not all that's a mystery to me about you, Bella," he purred, my name rolling off his tongue with a hint of something _other_ than mystery... But he couldn't have meant it like that – I'm just imagining things.

We bid our goodbyes until tomorrow, and maybe I was imagining things again but he didn't seem to happy about me leaving, but there's no way that he, a perfect godlike creature, would ever be sad to see me go. No one's ever sad to see me go.

****I'm having a bit of a problem with Edward at the moment – his POV is not cooperating! So I figured I'd give you guys a taste of what's to come from ****The Change****. Edward's POV will be up in the next few days!****

**XOXO**


End file.
